Boop
by Reaper1701
Summary: Lie tiene algo preparado para su mejor amiga, espera que para el final de todo esto deje de serlo. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Teammates and lovers"del foro La Academia Beacon. Rennora o Pink Lotus como le quieran llamar. El final hace referencia a la cancion Boop del soundtrack.


Ren se encontraba en los pasillos de Beacon tratando de eludir a cierta chica hiperactiva. Cada vez que tenia que pasar por un corredor se fijaba que no estuviera ella en el. El chico por fin pudo llegar a la cafeteria asegurandose que su mejor amiga no lo hubiera seguido.

-Por fin llegas- dijo Pyrrha a su companero de equipo.

-Lo siento tuve que asegurarme que no me siguiera, es mas dificil de enganar de lo que ustedes creen- comento el chico.

-Te creo, aveces trato de perder a Yang para darle una sorpresa, pero siempre me encuentra- comento Blake dandole una sonrisa a Yang quien la ayudaba a mover una mesa.

-No es mi culpa gatita que sepa todos tus escondites, y a todo esto, quien esta distrayendo a Nora?- pregunto Yang intrigada.

-Le pedi a Jaune que me hiciera el favor pero se llevo a Ruby y a Weiss de refuerzos- contesto Ren.

-Jaune ya esta acostumbrado a Nora y Ruby probablemente solo le seguira el juego pero Crees que Weiss lo soporte?- Pregunto Pyrrha.

-No lo se, pero por el momento sera su problema, ademas le dijeron que irian a buscar un perezoso para que se lo quedara de mascota y dudo mucho que encuentren uno por aqui, a Weiss solo le quedara soportar- dijo Lie moviendo otra de las mesas de la cafeteria.

-Espera si la estan distrayendo, por que vienes a hurtadillas?- pregunto Blake.

-Nunca esta por demas ser precavido con ella- contesto el joven

-Y ya pensaste como se lo vas a pedir?- pregunto Pyrrha.

-No, cruzare ese puente cuando llegue a el- respondio calmadamente el joven.

Crees que aguanten al menos un par de horas mas, antes de que Nora se rinda y salga a buscarte?- pregunto Blake.

No lo se, solo espero que no los engane y salga corriendo- respondio el chico.

Ren, en lugar de estar aqui deberias ir a cambiarte y pensar que demonios le diras a Nora- comento Pyrrha

Pero tengo que asegurarme que todo salga bien- protesto Lie

Tu tranquilo, nosotras nos encargaremos de los preparativos- aseguro Yang dandole una palmada por la espalda causando que el chico casi se caiga.

Esta bien confiare en ustedes- dijo Lie saliendo por la puerta, no sin antes fijarse que Nora no estuviera a la vista.

Ren habia estado enamorado de Nora hace mucho tiempo, no sabia si era su sonrisa encantadora, su risa contagiosa o sus locuras y exentricidades lo que terminaron por enamorarlo. Siempre habian estado juntos, pero apenas al entrara la academia comenzo a notar en la mujer que se habia convertido Nora y que sus sentimientos desde hace tiempo habian evolucionado de una simple amistad a un enamoramiento.

Ren llego a su habitacion y abrio su guardaropa, desde el baile no habia usado un traje, y ciertamente dudo en usarlo en esta occasion, pero opto por usarlo para darle una sorpresa a su amiga. Paso toda la tarde pensando en que decir y como decirlo, su naturaleza normalmente calmada estaba siendo invadida por sus nervios. Caminaba de un lado a otro rezando por que tardaran mas, pero de repente Yang llamo a su puerta.

-Ren- dijo Yang tratando de recuperar su aliento al parecer habia corrido desde la cafeteria hasta ahi -Nora ya viene en camino- logro articular Yang entre jadeos.

Ren sintio como su corazon daba una vuelta en su pecho, le dio las gracias a Yang por el aviso y salio corriendo hacia la cafeteria cuando entro Pyrrha y Blake ya habian abandonado el lugar. Ren estaba impresionado por la decoracion, pero por un lado estaba preocupado de que todo fuera demasiado excentrico, pero luego recordo que tratandose de Nora seria totalmente normal para ella.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Jaune pidiendole a la chica que dejara de correr tan rapido, sin embargo por el barullo de afuera parecia no hacer caso. Ren se paro enmedio de la habitacion esperando el momento en el que su amiga abriera la puerta.

Nora abrio de golpe la puerta -Ren ya llegue- dijo energeticamente la chica. La chica se quedo pasmada en la puerta viendo el cuarto decorado por cortinas verdes, sin ninguna mesa y el piso estaba repleto de flores de loto rosas.

-Umm, Ren que es todo esto?- pregunto extranada la chica. -Y por que estas vestido asi?-

Ren se sintio aun mas nervioso -Nora tengo algo que decirte, pero por favor trata de no interrumpirme cuando lo haga- pidio sonrojado el chico.

-De acuerdo tratare de no hablar- dijo Nora haciendo una senal de que mantendria los labios cerrados y guinandole un ojo.

-Bien- respiro -Desde que te conoci siempre hemos estado juntos, eres mi mejor amiga, mi companera de equipo, mi pareja de combate, algunas veces haz sido mi piedra en el zapato en el sentido figurado, dehecho se que estas haciendo lo mejor que puedes para no interrumpirme- al decir esto Nora se rio un poco -pero hay algo que no te he dicho, no solo eres todo esto para mi, tambien eres la mujer que me robo el corazon entre platicas y suenos bizarros, cada sonrisa que me dedicas me roba mas el aliento, bueno en concreto trato de decirte que me enamore de la mujer mas loca y excentrica que pude haber conocido, pero asi te he amado y te amare por el resto de mis dias- confeso Lie acercandose a Nora y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Nora se le quedo viendo tratando de registrar todo lo que Ren le habia confesado, el joven comenzo a apartarse sintiendo que su amiga no compartia el sentimiento, pero Nora lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso, el joven se sorprendio un poco pero posteriormente se dejo llevar por el beso. Cuando se separaron dejaron sus frentes juntas.

-Cada vez que queria decirte que te amo me ponia nerviosa y cada vez que trataba de decirtelo, decia boop- confeso Nora sonriendo


End file.
